


Cordelia's Barrayar

by salable_mystic



Series: Destinies, earlier and later. [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia always knew that, barring an accident, Aral would die before her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordelia's Barrayar

This world, with you, was a puzzle  
I made you solve for me;  
an absurdity your regard made bearable;  
a strange place to call home,  
yet home it was, for your heart was here.  
(And your heart was mine, and my heart was yours.)

This world, without you,   
I will never be able to bear,  
for every atom here whispers silently  
of your absence.

Without you, earlier destinies  
will call me now, to earlier homes;  
to find my heart once again, out there,  
in the black silences of space unexplored,  
after it has been scattered on the wind,  
to the stars,  
with your ashes.

My ship's engines shall burn  
your brightest offering.


End file.
